the flight of sterek
by poopswing
Summary: Stiles comes to a conclusion about Derek. slashfic, Warning: violence smut R&R no flames please!
1. Chapter 1 sterker beggining

Stekek the flight of

Once pon that time STILES wus tapping sum bang ass butthole wen he saw derker who wus sads cus. 'YO DEKER' he shout 'YO WHY U BE CRYING AND ALL THAT SHIT' derker says 'becus I luvs u stilke' but stile wus starin at derkers butt butt. 'YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOKE AT DAT DERKER WOWA BEURTYU LOOK AT THATT BOOTY!1!1' and derker wus sad cus stikle only luv da booty. Stinkle look cus he wus sadss when suddenly derker cum to give him blowblowblow. 'YEAH DERKER LLOOK AT DAT BETCH GOO YEHHHH!1!' and suddenly stilke screamed in da pain cus derker bite off his dangly doo. 'OWWIEI WHY YOU BIT E OFF MY DINGDONG DERKRE !K ' and derker says 'becus I luv u' and then stilkeo wus mad becus he dun luv derker just luv derker booty and he says 'NO HOMO DERKERERRRERERERERERER!1!1!1!1!11111!' and he spank dat ass and says to fhim "nye"

Styikes is going to becum a wolf noe because dkeke biut his sausage

'Nyeh nyeh nyeh fuck fuker imam u wolf nowwww!?1' and derker says 'but stinkles bby pls luv mi" but stilkus only reply: 'HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BITCH U GON GET IT NOWO FUKKER!1!1234567 U THINK ONLY I LUV BOOTY CUS U GOT BOOTY NO I LUV BOOTY DICK MAN!1!1' and derkekr flies awahy

And stiles wus a sad becus he was playin hard to Gatsby he luv derkerkeekekr and wanted to do tha marry and tha secks but now he have no1 but he goes andf use his wolfie powrs to make scoot hav da bby 4 him oh no. SCOOT WUS BURTIN OUT THA BUSHEAS 8 MONTHS PREGGY HAH BEITH HE SAY \\  
stileS finds out the dad is Derek

He creys to his peen peen wus on da floor.

'peen peen' he say 'u all I Gatsby left now. I luvs u foraver peen peen' bur den his peen peen fli away to derkee and sdiles go butt butt hole. He go to buy a man prostitute but wen he get there he creys cus his peen hole fli to moon land. Sdfiles is lone now with his nipples he is an OMEGLe!1!1!1! (A:N PLATe TWIST!1!) his nip nip have a slip slip off his chesticles. Nowa stylrs wusa angers cus hes nips wer imporetint and speshal 2 ham. Suddenly Derker cum back to Stylus and wus like 'stinklyes… I hav important new for u… im preggy wit ur bby…!'

AN: CLIFFHANGER!111!11 writ ur oc in da comments and I will add 2 tha story. Tune in 4 nxt chappie soon!1!1


	2. Chapter 2 sterkers anguish

Stylus wus shooked cus derker wus preggy wit he bby!11!1 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!11 NIGGER IM NAT RDY 2 B DADDY 2 BBY!1!1?111' stylis shout cus he mad liek yo dats pretty hardcore. But derker only saying: '2bad so sad!11!11 now u have to play kiddies support and b a proper dad!1!1!11' adn den derker crey bcus he not rdy 2 b daidy. derker sawy: 'I will sew u in court cus da bby is mine beyotch!1!1' and den stlis saying 'NIGGERZ IM BROKE' and then he PUNCHES DERKER IN DA FACE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BITCH UR IN 4 IT NAOW111 and derker make hes wolf power cum out and he turn inta wolfman and stinkles say 'woweeee I think I just pissed my pants' and then hes like 'oh whoops 4 assecond I almost forgot to say "yo"' and then he say 'YO' like a true man. But derker only cmile and creys becus he is standing in stinkles pee puddle and it 2 manly 4 him. 'stinkleys' he crys 'let me b ur bby gain' and stinklus is hapy beecus he want 2 be wit derkerkerkerekerkerkerkekrekr gain till 2morrow and beyond becus derkers he true stilis say 'derker b my b my bby and by bby I mean lets geta marry!1!11!'derker so hapy he crey tears of jay nd but he not sad becus stylus wipe his tears wit his severed penis. Derker look at the penis and saty 'ima sry stylus if I know dat u marry den I nvrrr bite peen!1!' stylus say 'dun worry I get surgery to reattach my thingy' and den he get that from wedding. At wedding derker and stinkles stand cus they be marry and priest say 'k u faggots got any objection to this bang ass wedd?' and then alisand stand and nsay

'All my life I have lived in the shadow of my father. People always expect me to follow in his footsteps, to be a werewolf hunter and protect innocent people from these terrifying beasts. But I always knew that I was destined for something much greater than that, I knew that hunting werewolves was never my destiny, and I know that many will object to my dreams but I just want them to know… that being a professional asshole is an honourable profession and is highly respected worldwide. Working in the asshole industry does not make me unintelligent or disgusting, it just makes me willing to do the things that others won't, to go the distance, to achieve my dream.'

And den alisand step down and ppl clap clap and priest syay ' I now pronounce man and madn, to death till da part' and derker and stylis r marry. But THEN SUDDENLY DERKER DYE!1!

AN: OH NO WAT WILL HAPPY?/? WILL DERKER SURVE WWWILL STINKLES CREY!11! FIN OUT NXT TIME ON THE FLIGHT OF STERKER!1!11! R&R NO FLAMES PLS


	3. Chapter 3 sterkers: da end ov da rood

The flight of sterek: sterkers da end ov da road

'AW NAHHHHHHHHHHHH' yell stilies cus derker jus dye. Derker wus not dupposed 2 dye at hes wedding 'like mate dats rood yo' say scoot. 'rooooooooooooooooooooooooood' chants alisand with religious fervor, derker have non manners. Stiknles cry cry cry cry cos he no marry dead derker. Derker get buryed on tha same day in the church under hes wedding pressies. Stinkles anger now becus he booked one hella xpenseive hunnymoons 4 derker. 'DERKER U DUM SHIT-CUNT WTF MAN I HATE U 5EVER!111!' derker wus a sad becus it wasn't hes fault he dye, it wus jus meant ta happy! wen stinklus came to that realisation he felt at peace with the world. it was if a huge weight had suddenly been lifted off his shoulders. Stinkles dropped his shovel onto the ground, picked up his peen peen, his nipples and said:

'what the hell are we doing in some kids dumb ass fanfiction?'

'yeah good question? What are we doing? Shoulden't we be oh I don't know, doing something important?' said scott. Stiles gave him a look. Den alisand say: 'guise omg stfu im tryna give scoot a blow blow blow!1!1!'

'wow Scott, shes a keeper' stinkles says. Scoot shout 'guys what the hell im 8 months pregnant!'

And den scoot flies into the sun.

Da end.

PILOGUE.

Derker and stinkles waus snuggies in bed. Turns out derker wus actually live and dey burryed him. But becus derker wus wolfie he surviv. 'Stinkles' say derker 'do u luv me?/?' and stinkles turns to him and say

'_NAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NIGGER!1!1!'_

_Da end ('fo real yo)_

AN: dats the end ov mah story hope u liked it! will make a sequal if I get enough reviews!11!1

byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
